bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maggosh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DreadBane.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 2010-03-08T17:52:08 Thanks Thank you for the translation fix for Spirit Alchemist No problem. Always glad to help. Maggosh 18:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Dreadbane Its outta my hands now, a higher up deleted it, i cant do anything about it now--''Fenix Kurayami'' (speak to me| ) 22:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i deleted the talk page, not the article--''Fenix Kurayami'' (speak to me| ) 22:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course you may. Anything deleted may be redone, as long as the offending material is removed. --Thepantheon 23:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for the edit not really good with japanese kanji.....--Zaraikou 20:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Huh Why does it matter I am not breaking any rules and I don't how to do that.Creator5000 22:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out right before you sent the second message but why help me?Creator5000 22:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well whenever I ask for help with anything at least with the admins they start telling me off.Creator5000 23:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm would you know what my character Federico Zanpakuto's translation for spainsh in its Twilight but I cannot find the Japanese Translation but I think it is Dawn of Dusk and Dusk of Dawn.Creator5000 16:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Did yall delete my article Sekkiseki Protection Technique cause I wasn't told about it.Creator5000 19:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks again thanks again for the edits, could you tell me how u do the edits or how u get the kanji for the names. --Zaraikou 16:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) maggosh can i ask u to do some edits on my other character Vergil Oscuro mainly the character and ability name parts, since you r really good at this.--Zaraikou 18:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Vergil_Oscuro thanks again maggosh for the help.--Zaraikou 19:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Nathaniel Koroshiya Hey, Of course he can join. I made him Vice President. Hitsugaya.Toushiro 19:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh hello! Hey! It's nice to meet you! If I werent so busy, I'd get acquainted with every person who's character is in my division. By the way, I like Nathaniel. Properly written and original. Ryūketsu Namida 15:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all. Kai - Talk 12:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Your welcome! And I would have no idea what you should do about him watching. I've actually never battled anyone before ^-^' I would think though, that as long as you have their permission, you could edit him in. And if they don't want you doing that then they can just edit it out. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 23:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hey thanks man. I saw you edited my characters and at first I was like "Uhhh... What the...?" and then after checking the changes I see you've just improved the format of them. Thanks a bunch XD -User:Sadow-sama hey thanks hey thanks for correcting the mistakes on Shun Shoichi, but next time please consult me first and I almost panicked when I saw someone edited my work. But anyways, thanks. Please consult me first or write at the article's talk page if you see any corrections, ok? Thanks.. Cuarta espada 00:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC)^_^ shinigami men association would it be possible for my character kurayami shiki vice captain of squad 6 to join the male association as the vice captain or 3rd rank. please do let me know............--Zaraikou 16:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Greed Hey there. I was hoping to use the name Greed if it wouldnt be too much trouble? You see, I've taken over the canon-fanon's Demon articles and am in need to use that name for one of the Cardinals. Sadow-sama 01:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC)